


[Fanmix] Wide Open Spaces

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gay as in happy, Queer as in fuck me, Road Trips, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: There will be no sign from aboveYou'll only hear the knock knock knock of your own heart as signalA fanmix about taking the long way home, inspired by "wherever you go, there you are" by helvetica_upstart.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Fanmix] Wide Open Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wherever you go, there you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051465) by [helvetica_upstart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvetica_upstart/pseuds/helvetica_upstart). 



> » [Listen on Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-wide-open/pl.u-XkD00dBC98gMx)  
> » [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0tK0185GbGVJR0dAGG1d3V?si=iE0_Me9bTC2wRT3EzbKTWQ)  
> » [Listen on YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLISa6F6XDs8j3dKLrzlfGBjCGJtbN0ayr)

[ ](https://whateverish.org/stuff/music/wideopenspaces-cover.png)

01\. Susanna and the Magical Orchestra // **Subdivisions**

Growing up it all seems so one-sided  
Opinions all provided  
The future pre-decided  
Detached and subdivided  
In the mass production zone

Nowhere is the dreamer  
Or the misfit so alone

In the high school halls  
In the shopping malls:  
Conform or be cast out

In the basement bars  
In the backs of cars:  
Be cool or be cast out

🚙

02\. Ani DiFranco // **Grey**

The sky is grey  
The sand is grey  
And the ocean is grey

And I feel right at home  
In this stunning monochrome  
Alone in my way

I smoke and I drink  
And every time I blink  
I have a tiny dream

🚙

03\. Christine Fellows // **Regrets**

I was only seventeen, hauling frantically  
On the back of a matchbook  
I don't think that I could have looked in you in the eye  
So fearful of what I might ignite  
But I kind of hoped you'd've stayed

“I was a Hospitality major.”

“You were?”

A laugh bubbles in Stevie’s throat. “Twyla. A requirement for my major was a course called Interpersonal Skills. And I didn’t pass.”

Twyla snorts. “Were there any classes you did like?”

“Honestly? No.”

Getting out of Schitt’s Creek felt like the finish line; she’d been so sure that everything else would be happily ever after. The one lesson she really did learn from college is that life isn’t like an optical illusion where the same color looks different depending on the background. Wherever you go— there you are.

04\. The Chicks // **Wide Open Spaces**

She needs wide open spaces  
Room to make her big mistakes  
She needs new faces  
She knows the high stakes

🚙

05\. Melissa Etheridge // **You Can Sleep While I Drive**

You know I've seen it before, this mist that covers your eyes  
You've been looking for something that's not in your life  
My intentions are true, won't you take me with you?

🚙

06\. Tracy Chapman // **For You**

No words to say  
No words to convey  
This feeling inside I have for you

Deep in my heart  
Safe from the guards  
Of intellect and reason  
Leaving me at a loss  
For words to express my feelings

🚙

07\. Vienna Teng // **Level Up**

If you are afraid, come forth  
If you are alone, come forth now  
Everybody here has loved and lost  
So level up and love again

Call it any name you need  
Call it your 2.0, your rebirth, whatever –  
So long as you can feel it all  
So long as all your doors are flung wide

By Dinwiddie, Indiana, the CD has restarted and the opening notes to Landslide echo again. Stevie turns on her phone.

 **Try again!! I’m guessing she has no idea, and either way it’ll feel better knowing for sure** , he’d said, two minutes after she sent her message. It’s annoying: that’s the type of good advice she gets for texting Patrick. She should have texted David. He would have told her to try something easier: jumping out of the car onto the shoulder and sprinting home.

08\. K's Choice // **Message to My Girl**

I don't wanna say I want you  
Even though I want you so much  
It's wrapped up in conversation  
It's whispered in a hush  
Though I'm frightened by the word  
Think it's time that it was heard

🚙

09\. Meshell Ndegeocello // **Beautiful**

May I kiss you?  
May I kiss you there?

🚙

10\. Melissa Ferrick // **Drive**

Your mouth waters  
Stretched out on my bed  
Your fingers are trembling  
And your heart is heavy and red  
And your head is bent back  
And your back is arched  
My hand is under there  
Holding you up

“You know, I had the hugest crush on you in high school.”

Stevie blinks, which is the strongest reaction she has the bodily strength for. “You did?”

“Oh, come on.” Twyla nips at her jaw. “You were older than me, and so tough, and taught me how to drive? You had to have known I thought you were the coolest thing basically ever.”

Stevie grins. “I had no idea. How about now?”

“Oh, jury’s out,” Twyla says, and kisses her.

11\. Missy Higgins // **Steer**

It was always simple, not hidden hard  
You've been played at a game  
Called Remembering Your Name  
And you stuffed it up

But the search ends here  
Where the night is totally clear  
And your heart is fierce!  
So now you finally know  
That you control where you go  
You can steer


End file.
